Wanna Have a Wild Night?
by rumbleroar846
Summary: A prompt fill for the kink meme: After shoulder bumps and such closeness throughout the day, Logan has this habit of going home to write Kogan fanfiction.


**Title:** Wanna Have a Wild Night?  
**Author:** rumbleroar846  
**Pairing:** rps!Kendall/Logan  
**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Dominoes pizza or Facebook (my disclaimers never make sense, do they?)  
**Warning:** mature sexual content  
**Rating:** still don't know the system, so M/NC-17/R  
**Summary:** Prompt fill from the kink_meme: _"After long days of shooting and concerts and interviews with side-long glances and bumping shoulders, Logan has this little habit of heading home and writing Kogan fanfiction. Gotta get those feelings out!_

Uh, make of this what you will, lol."  
**Author's Note:** I have no idea why I waited so long to fill this. I guess I got nervous, because I started it the week I took it and it sucked. Luckily my laptop crashed...OP I am still really sorry about that. I am such a butt trumpet, and I feel really stupid :S Sorry

_God and he's doing it again._ It was whenever Kendall stuck his hand up his shirt to scratch an itch on his tummy. Or when he blew on his green tea to cool it off a smidgen and then take the daintiest sip that Logan had ever seen any guy take in his life. Sometimes Kendall would stretch out on the couch in one of their dressing rooms (usually his own, just because everyone liked to hang in the blonde's faux home and not worry if they spilled spaghetti on the floor, or messed anything up really because Kendall was chill about things like that.). And when he pulled this tormenting little stunt his shirt would rid up again, and his back would arch just right and he'd yawn like a little kitty cat.

Logan loved kitty cats. Especially blonde ones with beanies who liked to sip tea and play guitar and win at _everything_. They were his favorite. If he were Oprah he would have a list of favorite things that included a blonde-beanie-wearing-

Who was he kidding; Kendall _was_ his list of favorite things.

It had been one of those days again, where they had to go into that studio and record something for their job or whatever, standing side-by-side at the mics. Really it wasn't too complicated, and that's why Logan was here because he had never gone to college, so why have a career that required too much of him? That wouldn't make any sense. So he picked this acting gig on Nickelodeon, and now he had an album on iTunes. It was all awesome. It was all easy.

That could have included Kendall and not have included Kendall. Really, Logan was pretty sure his friend would be game for anything if anyone ever asked. As previously mentioned he was quite the mellow young lad. Yet that would be awkward if they did anything together.

And Logan really, _really_ wanted to do something with him. As in all of it. Anything he could think of. Maybe he should make a list.

So he kept his crush on Kendall a secret, and that certainly helped the awkward part, but now the other guy didn't know what was going on and he therefore ended up existing as one lanky, skinny-jeans clad tease. He would bump shoulders with Logan without thinking about it, shooting that goofy smile at him and waggling those stupidly irresistible eyebrows in his direction. Whenever he cackled the way he did, it made Logan's heart flip and it was totally girly but Logan couldn't help it because he was _obsessed_ now. It got worse whenever Kendall did any of these things and now there was no going back from it because it was all Logan thought about. He never sweat in front of girls _ever_- not even that one time at the beach where a girl's top just fell off and she bent down to get it and Logan totally saw- but he sweat in front of Kendall. His state of mind was so twisted at this point that last week, when Kendall pat his knee as a goodbye and went to go take a phone call from his mom, Logan slammed the door shut and jerked off just because _Kendall pat his leg_. Then he had to spray Kendall's hippie cologne everywhere (possibly on himself, too, for…personal reasons) and scurry to the bathroom for cleanup. The taller had no clue but it still stained Logan's cheeks red when he walked back in and said "Hey, I miss anything?" because, yeah Kendall, ya totally missed something.

Today Kendall breathed in his ear. Not in the sexy way, because it was just a back draft from when he leaned down to whisper how funny James looked whenever he sang opera, but it pretty much ruined Logan's day. He needed to get this out of his system. It was going to eat him from the inside out if he didn't.

He ran from his car to his apartment, feet pounding on the steps and down his hallway and making a right and almost breaking his keys when he went to unlock his door. It was fortunate that he didn't, because that meant that he couldn't get inside and lock his door and meet with silence. It was completely empty in here, save for furniture and knick-knacks. The perfect place to write.

He didn't want to fangirl over his cast mate but he had to. Kendall was just- he- he was _beautiful_. The brunette cracked his laptop to a 115-degree angle and wasted no time in pulling up his two home pages.

"Kay, let's see…_four_ new messages? Fuck yeah I have four new messages!" at this point he didn't mind that he talked to himself because at least he wasn't touching himself in front of a BTR poster. Good Lord, that was the creepiest he had ever felt. Like, James and Carlos and himself were totally judging him. Not Kendall, though. In his head, Kendall was totally into it. Yup.

"Hmm…just all favorites and story alerts. Boo, I wanted review…let's see, LJ, whachu got fo' me baybay. Hey-hey. Ha…rhyming…oh, wow. God…" he grimaced, squinting at his screen to make sure that he had just read that right. "She wants James ta do _what_? Ha, poor Carlos…EWW, fuck no, bitch. Kendall is not touching anyone except for me! Kogan all the way!" he scrolled a bit more, none too pleased at the updated Kames fic, and a little uncomfortable at the sight of two new Jagans and a Cargan. It didn't feel right to him.

"HEY! Alriiight. Dude I could totally write this." The corner of his mouth quirked up at the story already unfolding in his head. Someone wanted a fic where Kendall gets fucked senseless and then lot of cuddling happens afterward. "Any pairing…_oh yeah_." He knew which one he wanted to show.

"Mmkay." The actor cracked his knuckles and popped each side of his back. "So…starts out like this…"

He stayed up until two o- clock that night, living in an alternate universe that held the self that was truly happy, cuddling the one person he loved more than anything else in his arms.

+++

He hadn't finished it, though, so he brought his laptop to work and figured that he could type up an ending at lunch and post it before they shot the new episode.

"Hey Logan can I check my Facebook? My phone died so I can't…aww." The blonde smiled in the doorway. There was the older boy, passed out on his couch with his own laptop rising and falling in time to his breathing. Kendall had noticed that he looked pretty tired but hadn't thought much of it until now. Still smiling he shut the door softly behind him so as to ward off any loud passersby, and tip-toed to his friend. He looked a lot less intimidating while he slept. He didn't wear that lopsided smirk or look like he could see through people's clothes. Now his mouth just parted the slightest bit and his nose twitched about every fifteenth breath. _He won't care if I use it._ he decided. And with that, Kendall twirled the laptop around to face himself, unable to forget what he was about to read.

The first word that caught his eye was his own name. Afterall, it was the beginning of the third paragraph. _Why's he got my name- huh?_ This called for a double take. _Kendall spread his legs and moaned when he touched himself? __Excuse__ me?_ he gaped. The writing was like a car accident, sucking you into keeping your focus on the sheer ghastliness for as long as possible. _Logan grinned down at him and took off his shirt. This was going to be a wild night. HUH?_ His eyes shot to Logan's face, surely sensing that he had been caught, but it was just a snore. Air filled his lungs to the utmost as he tried to calm himself. This was a pretty significant secret that he had just happened upon. The fact that the secret revolved entirely around him was another factor. He checked one more time to see that Logan was still asleep, and read everything.

+++

"Hey Logie, wanna hang out tonight?"

Logan hated when Kendall called him that. It made his head too dizzy. But he put on a smirk anyway, because that was his signature look. "What makes ya think I don't have plans?"

"I- well I dunno, do ya, stud muffin?"

"Well no, but just wanted to establish that I totally could."

"Well alright then. I'll come over at eight."

"Wh- I thought you were inviting _me_ over."

Kendall smirked over his shoulder as he strode to hair and makeup. "Never said that."

The smaller one smirked inwardly at the exchange. _Mooch. Crap I gotta clean the whole apartment!_

Only for Kendall would he clean the entire apartment. Kendall didn't even _care_ about cleanliness but he felt that it should look nice anyway. For company. Yes. And so as to reflect upon himself as a well-put together guy who can keep a fine house. Yes. And to get rid of that weird smell from the old beer cans and pizza boxes. Yes.

"Hey."

He jumped at the voice on the other side of the door. Why Kendall had arrived five minutes early he wasn't sure. _Maybe he couldn't wait to see me._ was the thing that made him feel the best. When he opened the door Kendall was just leaning against the door frame, completely relaxed and bushy-tailed.

"Hey! Uh, hey…" _Awesome Henderson. Not eager in the least. Fuck my life._ "So…"

"Can I like, come in?"

"Oh, right." He closed the door behind him and considered locking the double barrel and the knob but turned against it at the last second. If he barred the door closed he might come off as creepy. After all, he was older.

"So…what'd'ya wanna do?"

"Huh?"

He snorted. "Like, watch a movie, play video games…_talk_?"

"Talk? About what?"

He shrugged, sticking out his lower lip farther than it should be able to reach and slumping his shoulders like an upside down parabola. "Anything ya want."

"Why are you making the duck face at me?"

"_'The duck face'_? Since when do you name my faces?"

_Shit-shit-shit only the girls online call it that._ "That's really the only way to describe it. Hey you know Dominoe's changed its formula? That is so fascinating, maybe we sh-"

"Yer changing the subject."

"No I'm not."

"Fine." He did the duck face again. "Let's jus watch TV er somethin'."

"Okay…" as they went to the couch Logan started to realize that that was a really drawn out conversation over something that they did every day. The guys always hung out with each other, and they never really thought about it. It was just a thing. When he wrote his fics he and Kendall never even had to say _anything_, they just read each other's minds. Stories were flawless that way.

"And…okay. Yer obviously not turning on the television. Gimme."

"Huh?"

Green eyes rolled. "Nevermind, I'll get it." And then the younger guy proceeded to lean across Logan and reach an arm over his lap. His face must have been three inches away from his lips and he could feel the brunette's breath pumping over him as his heart began to race. "Where is it? Oh." He twisted his head so that they were nose-to-nose and murmured, "Found it." Then he recoiled to his own side of the couch and slung his feet up on the coffee table.

_That bitch._ Logan was on fire now. Kendall smelled so fucking delicious to him that he wanted to lick him everywhere imaginable. Just tie him up and make him whine his name. He would force him to be an absolute wreck underneath of him, pounding his stupid hipster brains out. That's what he deserved for being such a tease. _And now look at him. All satisfied and aloof. Poorly-dressed idiot. Why are you so adorable?_

"Imma go ta the bathroom. Jeez, stop thinkin' so hard." He chuckled as he shimmied around the coffee table. This apartment was quite small. "You'll get wrinkles."

The brunette made an ambiguous noise that, luckily for him, could be taken as an "Okay." as much as a "I miss you already." He settled into the couch more as an attempt to dissipate the tension in his shoulders. _Ooh…massage!fic…hmmhmm, oh yeah. Poolside, with him in a little Speed-o and he's my towel boy and it's forbidden but I want him anyway. He'd say "But sir! I'm just a servant boy! I don't deserve you." And then I'd be all flirty and play with the hem of his bathing suit. He'd drop my towels and then get all worried I'd be mad, but I'd jus' smile and pull him into my lap. "I know how you can make it up to me." Oh yeah, that's like perfect. I could whisper it in his ear and he'd put his arms around me…where is he, anyway?_ when Kendall had left it took a few minutes for a commercial break to come on, and now the entire segment of advertisements had passed. There's no way that he could have gotten lost in here, and he wasn't the type to spend long periods in front of mirrors as the rest of them were. Hopefully he was alright.

He sat a few more moments and another round of commercials commenced, so he decided that if Kendall was in trouble in the bathroom, he may need help. _What if he slipped and fell? Did I dry the floor after I took a shower?_ The prospect that he may have damaged the blonde guy made his strides go longer and a panicked "Hey Ken, you alright?" lurch from his voice box.

"Yeah." It didn't come from the vacant bathroom, but floated down the hallway from what could only be his bedroom. It couldn't have been more perturbing. Something in Kendall's voice carried a light weight of anxiety, maybe a little impatience. But then it also had his iconic trait of nonchalance, so he must have been telling the truth in that he wasn't injured. "Can you come in here a sec?"

"W-Why are you in my bedroom?"

"'Cause I felt like it can you just check something out real quick?"

He must have found something. A cum-stained J-14 or maybe that hoodie he stole from his house that day. Sure, he could be labeled as a stalker by this point, but he gave himself the benefit of the doubt. "S-sure." His feet could have been pulling through quicksand. Out of all of the times that he had imagined Kendall in his room this wasn't how it was supposed to go down: screaming, their friendship ending over his sick pleasures. The world was caving in on him when he pushed the door open.

And then his jaw was dropping. There was Kendall in his birthday suit, resting back on his elbows and legs spread wider than the Grand Canyon. He must have rubbed himself because his member was already pink and pulsing against his stomach. Logan didn't know where to look. Rosy, swollen balls were lying on his comforter. The blonde fuzz that scattered over ivory thighs was enough to short-circuit his brain. Kendall's stomach rippled somewhat as he crunched up in that position, some of it muscle and some of it fat. His pecks weren't as large as James' but they were outright prominent sticking out from his chest. The brunette licked his lips at how hard his nipples looked, so bitable and suckable and everything Logan wanted so badly to do. Bumps of muscle bulged here and there from his arms, and they contrasted with the delicate dip of his collarbone and slender neck, leading up to a very nervous-looking countenance covered in eyebrows and a blonde mop.

"K-Kendall…"

"I...do you wanna have a wild night together?"

"A wild- _Kendall_!" his eyes were bugging out "Where'd you hear that?"

"I needed ta use yer laptop at work. But you were asleep…" he explained. Blood was painting his face the most sheepish red. "so I looked at it and you had that story on there."

"That _private_ st- Kendall," he restarted, "I'm- I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't like you. Don't- put yer clothes back on and stop making fun of me. Don't you think I feel pretty stupid about it enough?"

Cautiously, he slid his hand down his torso, peeping when he brushed his own nipple and looking back up to disbelieving brown irises. "You think this is a joke, Logie? You think I'd really joke about something this amazing?"

"Amazing? Kendall no this is wrong. This- you shouldn't be…we work together, go home."

"No, Logie…" it rolled off of his tongue so naturally. When he found his crotch he gripped himself, letting his eyes fall closed and already imagining what Logan's hands would feel like on him. He moaned, thrusting into his own touch and hanging his head a little. "I know you want me all ta yerself. I read it somewhere…" he peered out through his bangs, "Logan it's okay if you wanna be with me like that…look how ready I am." The hand stroking himself unwound and slid to his testicles, gathering them in his fingers and lifting to expose his hole, twitching in greeting to Logan's flabbergasted expression. "All fer you."

"_Holy fuck._ Kendall did- you-"

"Next time you can stretch me yerself."

"N-Next…? What makes you think I'm gonna…oh _God_, Kendall." He was testing the fabric of his pants. Denim wouldn't stretch that far and Logan was already throbbing in his Hanes. The room had gotten colder somehow. It wasn't matching his body temperature anymore. _"Please."_

"I'll bet if you had yer way…" he said, rolling his junk with one hand and tweaking a nipple with the other, "I'd never leave this room. You'd want me wrapped in these weird-ass gray sheets all day and all night, waiting for you to come home so I can feel good fer you." He switched gears, hindering his voice to only an innocent whisper, "_How soft you think I am inside?"_

"**Fuck!** he launched on top of him, seizing Kendall's face and kissing him harder than he's ever kissed anyone else. He wasted no time in biting for him to open, and when Kendall just shuddered under him and parted his lips it wasn't enough to feel every discernible surface of his mouth. He abused the blonde's tongue with his, sucking violently and threatening to turn Kendall bald when he tugged on his hair because he needed him closer. So much closer. He broke off and Kendall was panting like an antelope that had barely evaded a cheetah. He squealed when Logan fastened himself to his neck and embarked on making the ugliest, largest hickey in Earth's history.

He loved how Kendall didn't know what to do with himself now. Before he was a vixen, giving him bedroom eyes and dangling his fragile features in front of him. But the dog's leash had snapped now, and there was no turning back. Even if Logan got run over after he had his sniff at freedom, it wouldn't matter because at least he had gotten a wiff. By this point the most important activity of liberty awaited him. _"I'm gonna explore you."_ He thought he should mention it to the other party involved.

"Wh-what?"

"Needed you. Too long." He kissed down his body, tugging on any loose skin he could. He wanted Kendall covered in teeth marks.

He chuckled. "_Ouch!_ Well take yer clothes off, big boy, c'mon."

"Not yet."

"But I wanna see _too_."

"And you will. Right after this…" he didn't even bother with teasing. The overwhelming need to almost literally _consume_ his coworker was driving him bonkers. He just wanted to go harder, suck faster, be rougher. Kendall screamed and slammed onto his back, twisting his fingers into dark hair and fighting against strong hands at his waist to jerk upward. Spittle was streaming down his length, dripping onto his balls. Logan was making the most obscene slurping noises, grunting low in his throat to practically eradicate consciousness from the guy under him.

"L-LOGAN! LOGAN YOU GOTTA STOP!"

It sounded like "Why?", but it was understandably difficult to speak around a penis.

_"Come. Fuck. Come on. Down. Gonna. So good. Fuck."_

_"Mmmmmph."_

"AGH!" Kendall's eyes rolled back and once that happened he couldn't stop himself from exploding into Logan's throat. He felt like he was rolling on a raft in the wake of an enormous ship, just undulating with shock after shock of release triggered him toward the heat.

The brunette's eyes were bloodshot when he pulled off, but when was smiling all the same. His chin was soaked in cum and saliva, and his lips were puffed like two fruit roll-ups. Finally he pulled his shirt off, and unbuckling the jeans away to slide off with the black boxer-briefs. Kendall's brain may have been broken but at least he could still appreciate the way Logan smirked as he slid, gliding with his legs scissored between the longer pair and rubbing his erection on his hip.

"Yer fucking amazing."

"I know." He smiled. Kendall was grabbing him and cleaning the mess his face. "Just like a kitty."

"I'll be your kitty." He licked. "Want me ta meow fer you?"

"God…would you?"

He quirked his eyebrow. _"Mrow."_

"That's actually pretty good."

_"Mrowww."_ he kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. _"Mrow?"_

"Mmm." Another peck. "Want me to fuck you?"

"_Guhhh_, fuck, Logan."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Fuck yes, please. Please, baby." He rambled. "I want you."

He smirked, leaning back. "I'll give it to you, then." Legs were lifted and folded up by shoulders, which was impressive because Logan had only intended to push him until he said stop but he looked perfectly fine bend twice in half like that. "You want me deep, don't you?"

"_So_ deep. Please."

"And you're…you already stretched?"

"Yeah."

"So I can just-"

"Logie _please_, I need you!"

Well, if Logan didn't want to just go dancing in the rain and thank the genie that granted his wish after that. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that to me."

"Well I just did." He peeked over himself, finding Logan giving him the most love struck expression _ever_. "Shouldn't surprise you this much."

"Why?"

He huffed, playfulness creeping into his voice. "I try ta touch you so much. You know one day I fricken touched yer _leg_ and I didn't even get a reaction!"

Laughter came out of him like bubbles. "Oh….yes you did."

"Oh yeah like what? You gave me googly eyes and I was jus' supposed to see it in the stars?"

The hairs on Kendall's legs tickled his nose as he nuzzled, reveling in the squishy-firmness on the inside of his thigh. "I masturbated on your couch an' used yer cologne to cover it up."

He moaned, thrusting his hips toward the erection circling his entrance. "That's so hot. God now you really gotta fuck me. _Eep!_"

"Stretched enough?" he was gliding in, using the spit he had rubbed on himself and the leftovers streaming across Kendall's skin to his advantage.

"Y-Yes. Jus didn't expect it so quick. Keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." And he did, because he had been waiting so long for this, so long to be this close to him. To feel himself gloved inside of this guy who said stupid things and had a weird laugh and sometimes made faces scary enough to play the lead roles in nightmares. Not today though, not right now. Right now his mouth was hanging open, snapping back a little with the force every time Logan drilled deeper into him. Some might have seen it as abuse. Anything that rigorous couldn't be well-intended. He rut-and-rut-and-rut, sending sparks down both of their spines and making the whole world fade as he drilled. It was awesome.

Logan had his knuckles resting just on the outsides of his blonde's head, and Kendall had a vice grip behind both of the former's knees because wow. Lidded, green eyes gazed up at him through his whimpers, no longer trying to thrust back because Logan was too fast, and it honestly felt so good like this that he didn't even have to move. It was perfect. Perfection was having balls slap your ass cheeks and sharing one of the rawest moments of your life with the most gorgeous brunette on television. It was awesome.

"L-L-L-L-"

",iSo close. So hot. Kendall. Fucking-fuck."

"M-M-Me-ee-ee-ee too-oo-oo…"

"_Gonna come fer me again? Huh?_" at that moment a bead of sweat dropped from his nose and splattered on Kendall's lower lip. Through his haze a flash of pink darted to steal it, disappearing with two rows of white teeth clamped on the same surface. _"I'm gonna come."_ Like magnets their pelvises collided and stuck, spilling seed onto each other mumbling nonsense sentences into drenched skin. Kendall had yelped, utterly weak and not really feeling cocky anymore but just gooey. Logan had made him that way on the inside. It wasn't just the inner workings but how he had no control with the other guy there. Any reigning Kendall-charm had been usurped.

He slumped into the comforter, an observer as Logan gently pulled himself out and unfolded his legs. It was hollow now, with no one hovering above to protect. Just himself.

The older didn't like it, either. It was too cold this way and too lonely. His preference was to experience body heat. So notwithstanding how shaky his legs were, he slunk off the bed, padding around to get underneath steely sheets. Nestling in, he could have squealed when Kendall rolled in next to him. He took in the lazy smile on his lover's face, still slightly flushed down to his chest. "Missed you." He mumbled, scooting toward the taller and wrapping him in his own warmth. He felt Kendall sigh into him, mewling at the renewed contact. This was how they really should have been all of the time. "I shoulda made you read my stuff sooner."

"Yer _stuff_? Does that mean you have more?"

"Lots. All…about us."

"Every one?"

He shrugged, and apparently that was too much movement because then Kendall draped his arm over him and it worked because he didn't want to move ever again. "Only topic that interests me."

"…can I read them?"

"Right n-"

"No…" _He yawns like a kitty, too._ "Maybe in the morning? If, yanno, you want me ta stay."

"Course I want you ta say. 'Oh, no, yanno what. Bye Kendall! See ya all normal and everything on Monday! Smiley face with a capital D!'"

"You are mocking me."

"Possibly."

"After you ravaged my butt."

"I definitely did that."

"Mmhm." He hummed. "Won't be fergetting that till _after_ Monday, I'm sure."

He chuckled. Logan twisted a bit to nuzzle his neck with he happened to spot all of the magenta splotches. "Sorry bout the hickeys…"

"Are they bad?"

"They're…stark."

"Stark?"

"More than any I've ever seen, actually. Holy crap…"

This time it was Kendall that squirmed and giggled, setting a firm kiss on Logan's forehead. "So I guess that means I belong to you now, huh?"

He squeezed him tighter. "Only if yer wanting to. But I'm really, really hoping you do…if we're being honest here."

"Not…" he had just wanted to see if Logan would make a reaction. It was pretty amusing that he actually did tense against him, now verging to the point of strangling him. "…unless yer mine, too."

"I think we both know what my answer to that is, dearest."

Lips brushed against cheek. "But I wanna hear you say it."

"Kendall I wanna be yours. Wanna fuck you all the time and hold you like this. Make ya happy and send ya chocolates when yer on yer period." He wasn't even really kidding. Kendall did have these "moods", and when that happened, he pushed people all over when all he really wanted was attention. "I would be so sweet to you."

The blonde one shifted back to see his eyes one more time before he closed his. "You make me sound like such a girl."

His eyebrow raised in that ridiculous fashion. "That surprises you?"

"Just kiss- _mmph_. Me. Thanks."

"Yer welcome, m'lady."

"You know yer lucky yer hot."

"I know, right?"


End file.
